Spectre of the Past
by Inion Lugh
Summary: The idea is not to become involved in any missions- a rule Silverstone, Artemus, and Hawk have been careful to observe. But when a mysterious woman appears, the rules may change for Artemus. Editing in progress
1. 1 Endless Masquerading

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Jett Jackson characters. Enough said.

Author's Note: Okay, so I found a printed copy of this lying on my bedroom floor under my bed today. And I realized how horrible it was. How you people were able to read it, I'll never know, but bless you. I've gone back and re-written it. I would still like to completely finish it off, but it's been such a long time, I'm not sure if I'll be able to. (Three years is a long time in between writings). But in any case, here's the edited version of chapter one.

Endless Masquerading

His only complaint was that the tux was too tight around the waist. He wouldn't be able to move as well as he'd need if it came to a fight. No, not if. When. He glanced at his partner, who wore a full-length dark blue evening gown and a string of pearls around her neck.

"Come on, Silverstone. We need to find that diamond. Artemus said that if it were going to be stolen, it'd probably happen before the auction started-"

Silverstone interrupted Hawk. "So as to attract more awe and surprise from the crowd. What is it with criminals needing attention?" He smiled politely at a nearby aristocrat. "This tux itches."

Hawk rolled her eyes. "And I can't move at all in this dress."

"You're not supposed to be able to move in fancy clothes," he grumbled. "It's all about decoration." He took a sip of punch, then started across the room. "There's the host. He looks a little nervous."

"I would too if I had a diamond that size up for auction," Hawk retorted, then she snickered. "You see that girl over there? The one with the blonde hair?"

Silverstone gazed around nonchalantly. "The one with the cloak? What about her? Is she acting suspicious?"

Hawk laughed again. "She keeps looking at you. She thinks you're cute." Silverstone considered for a moment, then winked at Hawk.

"Well, I can't fault her taste…" Hawk elbowed him in the ribs, but straightened as the girl headed over their way. As she drew closer, Silverstone realized that she wasn't so much a girl as a young woman. A very beautiful young woman, wearing a tight dress that revealed her bosom. He coughed slightly and lifted his gaze to study the rest of her. The dress was dark green with a medieval look to it- tie-up in the front, long sleeves that extended well below her hands, with a paler green trim. She wore a dark green cloak over it, but the cloak had gold trim and a golden brooch holding it together. Her white-blonde hair was put up in a tight bun, and Silverstone realized that she wore no makeup.

"Hello, Earth to Silverstone," Hawk hissed. "She asked you a question."

"Oh," Silverstone said, flushing slightly. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

The woman's eager expression faded slightly as she cleared her throat. "I asked if you wanted to dance." She had a warm, southern accent, and she batted her eyes a few times.

Silverstone glanced at Hawk, who was trying desperately not to laugh. "I'd love to," he said, holding his hand out. The woman grinned and accepted, following him in the direction of the dance floor.

Before they got there, however, the host and auctioneer stepped up to the microphone. Silverstone was privately relieved that the woman wouldn't see his horrible dancing skills, but at the same time mildly disappointed.

"I'd like to thank all of you for coming tonight," the host began, then smiled as everyone applauded. "I'd like to believe it has more to do with my excellent conversational skills than with the diamond, but I'd be fooling myself." There was weak laughter from the crowd; the woman giggled and looked mildly embarrassed. Silverstone scanned the crowd; nobody there looked like a possible diamond thief. Then he spotted the man in the corner, hiding amidst the shadows. He glanced significantly in that direction, then glanced back at Hawk, who had hurried to stand with him as the crowd gathered. She nodded slightly.

"I'll keep an eye on him," she murmured softly.

The host's butler wheeled out the diamond case, which was covered by a velvet cloth. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, the diamond." He lifted the cloth, and to Silverstone's surprise, the diamond was still there. He and Hawk exchanged glances, then palmed their minute data readers. The readers would tell them if the diamond was real or a fake. "I did promise that everybody who was bidding would be able to inspect the diamond, at my discretion, so they would be satisfied with its quality."

"That's me!" the woman squeaked, sounding suddenly very girlish. She pushed her way up to the front of the line, much to Silverstone's displeasure. He stepped in place behind her, while Hawk waited patiently and headed to the end of the line. The host glanced at Silverstone, who shrugged. Technically, he was supposed to be at the head of the line to make sure that nothing would happen, but he doubted that the woman ahead of him was the thief. The man from the corner had moved into place toward the back of the line; Silverstone was sure that it would be that man.

The woman eagerly took the diamond in her hands, then began an overly thorough (in Silverstone's opinion, at least) look-over of the diamond. He kept his eyes on the diamond the entire time, just to be sure that nothing happened, and nothing did save that her sleeve slipped over it for a brief second. She tugged the sleeve back up, furrowed her brow in concentration, then nodded in satisfaction before handing it back to the host.

Silverstone pretended to take an interest in the diamond, but he couldn't act as interested as the woman before him. He studied it long enough for his data reader to get an accurate assessment, then stepped down to chat with her. "What did you think of it?"

She smiled. "It was definitely a perfect cut. If anything, I'd say it looked a little _too_ perfect." Silverstone nodded faintly, not really listening but watching carefully. Nobody acted suspiciously, not even the man, and finally Hawk handed the diamond back to the host with a smile.

"Excuse me a moment," Silverstone said, hurrying up to the host. The man looked relieved.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think she'd push her way up front like that," he said.

"It's okay," Silverstone said. "You got the data readout from when you handled it?"

"Right here." The host handed Silverstone a small disk. "What exactly will this do?"

"Basically it'll just assure us that it was the real diamond the entire time you, Hawk, and I held it. It's a good thing we gave one to you, too, since that woman stepped in. We'll compare your data to mine and Hawk's later, but I didn't see any problems. Everything's going smoothly so far."

The host shook Silverstone's hand. "I'm so glad you were willing to help. You can't imagine how nervous this has been making me."

Silverstone smiled. "Just doing my job, sir."

"Oh!" the host said. "I thought of something that might be useful. I got the names and addresses of all the bidders here tonight, I wrote them down…"

Silverstone raised an eyebrow. "Good thinking," he said, taking the piece of paper from the host. "I'd better get back down to the rest of the bidders."

He stuffed the paper in his pocket as he headed away from the floor. The woman gave Silverstone a funny look. "What did you say to him?"

"Oh, you know. Just thanked him for letting us inspect the diamond before bidding on it."

"How kind of you," she said, touching his upper arm. "If you'll excuse me, I've got to use the little lady's room before bidding starts."

"Hurry back," he said as she headed out.

Hawk moved over to Silverstone. "Where's she going?"

"Bathroom. So, any suspicious activity down at your end?"

"Nope," Hawk said. "Looks like the fun's just getting ready to start."

Sabyne smirked to herself as she headed out of the mansion. "Right under his nose," she muttered, drawing the diamond out of her long sleeve. Her accent was no longer warm and southern, but clipped and British. She headed toward a limousine that was parked just in front of the mansion, opened the door, and slid in.

Across from where she settled down was a handsome man in Armani. "Ah, so you did get the diamond. I had my doubts, you know."

"I am sure you did." She showed no emotion as she held the diamond. "I told you I would get the diamond, and I did it."

"You're smudging it."

"You are not paying me to keep it clean," she retorted, and he chuckled.

"Let me see it."

She smirked. "Do you think I am so stupid, Rafael? I know how you operate. You say you'll pay someone to retrieve something, then take it and ditch them. I want the money first."

Rafael smiled slyly and slid a briefcase over to her. She opened it and thumbed through the money quickly. "It's all there, every last dollar," he reassured her. "I do like a woman who's thorough in her work." She didn't lift her gaze as she tossed him the diamond. "Hey, careful. This thing is fragile." She locked the briefcase and opened the door to the limousine.

"Out," she said.

He chuckled. "It was nice doing business with you, Ms. DeWynter. We shall have to do it again."

"You supply the cash, I supply the goods," she replied.

"We could make a great team, you and I."

"Do not count on it," Sabyne growled. "Out." He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it, then stepped out and slammed the door shut. "Pathetic fool," she grumbled, setting the briefcase to the side. "Cannot even do his own dirty work." She pressed the intercom button. "Take me to the hotel."

Artemus sat in his chair, studying the data Silverstone, Hawk, and the host had collected. Silverstone and Hawk were still in their formal dress, but Artemus looked beyond comfortable. "Well, this is indeed curious," Artemus said. "It makes sense, and yet it makes absolutely no sense at the same time."

"What does that mean?" Silverstone asked.

"Well, between the time that the host had the diamond and the time you had it, a switch was made. Which means, really, only one thing."

Silverstone froze. "Oh no."

"Indeed," Artemus agreed. "But what I don't understand is why he would go to all the trouble of having you there if he was going to take it anyway. He must have known that we would catch him."

Silverstone looked at Hawk and grimaced. "Actually…"

Artemus lowered the pages of data. "Actually?" he repeated reproachfully.

Silverstone shifted uneasily. "I…wasn't actually the first person after the host to have the diamond."

"You were supposed to be." Artemus' voice became dangerously quiet.

"It wasn't his fault," Hawk interjected. "There was a girl there who was pretty pushy, and she shoved her way to the front."

"She wasn't our prime suspect," Silverstone groaned. "I had somebody else picked for the thief…"

"And instead, this girl stole it from under your nose?" Artemus asked.

Silverstone shook his head. "I don't see how, though. I had my eye on the diamond the whole…" He trailed off, then suddenly stood a little straighter. "Her sleeves. She had incredibly long sleeves on her dress. They slid down when she was inspecting the diamond, but…"

"And then she left and never returned," Hawk pointed out. "She told you she was going to the bathroom, and she never came back."

"I forgot about her sleeves," Silverstone groaned.

"And now the diamond is missing and we have no idea where it could be." Artemus looked displeased. "That was a very valuable diamond, Silverstone."

But Silverstone reached into his pocket. "The host got a list of all the bidders. It has their names and addresses." He handed the sheet of paper over to Artemus. "I never caught her name, though, so I have no idea who she is. I guess we could start-"

"Sabyne," Artemus said sharply, then lowered the paper. "Silverstone, this woman…did she have very pale hair?"

"It was almost white," Silverstone said. "Not like she's going old kind of white, but just really, really light colored. And she wore a medieval style formal dress, complete with cloak. She was really good looking."

Artemus was staring at the paper. "This gives her address- or an address, I should say. I doubt it is her own. Still, we must see what we can discern from this." He hesitated. "The three of us should go together, in case of a trap."

"Do you think she's really smart enough to have thought that far ahead?" Hawk asked. "I've come to discover that most thieves and villains don't think too much."

"She always thinks ahead. She always has every escape route plotted, and every possible outcome mapped." Artemus stood slowly. "She isn't physically strong, but she makes up for it with a sharp mind. She wouldn't have given an address without good reason."

Silverstone grinned. "She wasn't that strong. We can take her."

Artemus smiled faintly. "Let's get going, then. We have a diamond to find."


	2. 2 The Mansion

Disclaimer: Not mine, save for the obvious characters that don't quite belong.

Author's Note: And for the edited version of chapter two! Wonderful, wonderful indeed. I'm proud of my progress.

The Mansion

The address led them to a dilapidated mansion, one that looked ready to fall down at any moment. Artemus had allowed Silverstone and Hawk time to change into their normal clothing, something for which Silverstone found himself thankful. He didn't want to be wearing a tux into a place so run-down.

"This is it?" Silverstone asked out loud. "We came all the way here just to see some half-destroyed mansion?"

"Appearances can be deceiving, my young friend," Artemus said. "I would expect you to understand that."

"Do you really think she lives here, Artemus?" Hawk asked.

"No," the elder replied. "But I believe her employer is at least using this as a base of operations for a short while."

"What makes you so sure she was hired?" Silverstone asked. "Maybe she stole the diamond for herself."

"It's possible," Artemus agreed. "Unlikely, but possible. She always viewed stealing as petty, no matter what was being stolen. Shall we?" He gestured at the door, and Silverstone cocked a leg back, prepared to kick the door in. "Ah," Artemus said, holding up a hand to interrupt him before trying the handle. "Unlocked."

Silverstone shrugged. "Well, if you want to do it the boring way," he said, trying to cover his embarrassment. They entered the house and began looking around. After a few moments, it was apparent that there was nobody on the first floor. "Up the stairs?" Silverstone asked.

"Up the stairs," Artemus said. Sure enough, there was light coming from one of the rooms. "Careful," Artemus mouthed, and Silverstone grinned. They moved slowly toward the room, with Hawk bringing up the rear, and pushed the door completely open.

"Rafael?" Silverstone asked in disbelief.

The villain gasped and dropped the diamond he was holding. "How did- what-" he sputtered, then took a deep breath and forced himself to regain his composure. "What an unpleasant and unexpected surprise, to have Silverboy and Artemus right here in my secret lair. Thought you'd put me away for good, didn't you?" He stood and glanced toward the nearby window.

"We're only here for information," Artemus said calmly.

"Yeah," Silverstone agreed. "You give us information, we'll wait fifteen minutes before we call the police."

"Oh, how generous of you," Rafael sneered, but he looked suspicious. "Why aren't you just going to arrest me and have it done?"

"We need this information," Artemus said calmly. "And we can get this the hard way or the easy way. It's your choice."

"What do you want to know?" Rafael edged closer toward the window.

"The woman you employed to steal the diamond for you. Who was she?"

"Ah," Rafael said. "Well, I'm afraid I can't tell you that. Business secret, you know."

"What'd she do, threaten to kill you if you told anybody?" Silverstone asked.

"Much worse," the villain replied. "I'd rather not lose her confidence, if you understand."

"Do you want us to call the police?" Silverstone asked, then stepped up and grabbed Rafael's shirt collar. "Tell us what we want to know."

"Silverstone," Artemus said sharply, and the boy relaxed a little. "It doesn't matter. We know everything we need to know. Sabyne DeWynter is a hard woman to employ, Rafael."

"What?" Rafael blurted. "How the devil did you know that?"

Artemus shrugged. "She gave her name and your address at the auction. You give a mercenary your address and invite her to your home, and you don't think there's any danger in that? Surely I taught you better."

"Taught me well enough," Rafael said, then snapped his fingers. "Always have backup, right?"

Sabyne appeared from behind a tall chair, looking mildly annoyed. "Oh goody. A party."

"Did you really give them my address?" Rafael demanded.

"You could not expect me to give them my own, now, could I?" she asked rhetorically. "You did not pay me to not give out your location, you know." There was a glint of amusement in her eyes. "Can you not handle a couple of children yourself?"

"Walk away now and we'll let you go," Silverstone said. "We're just here for the diamond."

Sabyne frowned. "It sounds like a charming idea, but unfortunately, that may conflict with my job. You see, I am here to protect Rafael, make sure he doesn't get harmed or sent to jail. And I may warn you that I have never failed to perform a task to my best ability. I do not accept loss."

"Three against two," Silverstone said. "I like these odds."

"Three against one," she corrected. "If my employer knows what is best, he will leave immediately." She glared at Rafael from the corner of her eye, and he immediately went for the window. Silverstone made a move to stop him, but Sabyne grabbed him by the jacket. "I do not think that a wise choice, boy."

"And I don't think grabbing me like that was such a wise choice," Silverstone retorted as Rafael disappeared out the window.

"Pity," Sabyne said. "Your prey got away, but he left his diamond behind."

Silverstone looked uncertain. "You're not leaving with it."

Sabyne raised an eyebrow. "Diamonds are more difficult to deal with than cash, boy. As you can see here." She released her hold on his jacket. "Now if you will excuse me, I have places to be."

"You're not leaving," Hawk said with a laugh. "You stopped us from doing our job."

"You have your diamond," Sabyne pointed out. "Ah, yes, I forgot. Mission Omega Matrix is more about turning in the bad guy than results." She glanced in Artemus' direction. "You cannot always turn in the bad guy," she hissed. "Sometimes, you have to take what you can get."

Silverstone opened his mouth to argue, but Artemus interrupted. "Let her go, Silverstone. Tonight isn't the night." Silverstone, completely flabbergasted, could only watch as Artemus stepped away from the door and allowed the woman in the green cloak to leave unharmed.

The three stood in silence for a moment, then Silverstone looked over at Artemus. "It wouldn't have been much of a fight, three against one."

Artemus smiled. "She would have gotten away no matter what you did. Somehow, she would have gotten away. Come, we must return to headquarters and decide how to resolve this conflict."

Hawk looked at Silverstone in confusion. "What conflict?" Silverstone whispered to her.

"Beats me," Hawk said. "He's been acting strange all night. Ever since he saw the guest list."

"With Sabyne DeWynter on it," Silverstone noted.

"Drop the topic," Artemus said sharply, leading the way out of the mansion. "It isn't important at the moment."

"And you'll tell us when it becomes important?" Silverstone asked, but his mentor didn't reply. "I mean, she's only stopped us doing our job twice now."

"And every time her name is mentioned, you act all funny," Hawk said.

He stopped and turned to look at them. "I do, don't I?" he said. "Ask me again tomorrow, my friends. For now, I'm in need of rest."

"Are you okay?" Hawk asked worriedly.

Artemus smiled. "I'll be fine, Hawkins. I simply need to rest."

"Uh-oh," Silverstone said. "He smiled. That's never a good sign."


	3. 3 Ghost of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and whatnot.

Author's Note: Here I sit at 5:00 in the morning, unable to sleep because I'm obsessed with writing this. I do hope you enjoy it. I forgot how much I absolutely loved Artemus.

Ghost of Love

It was afternoon before Artemus finally reappeared in his Lair. He had retreated to his quarters just after they returned, and Silverstone and Hawk were both awake and pacing the Lair before he finally arrived.

"Good morning Silverstone, Hawkins." He gave a weak smile, but they could both see that his heart wasn't in it.

"Ready to tell us about Sabyne DeWynter?" Silverstone asked.

Artemus sighed. "I though I'd get something to eat beforehand."

"Now you're just stalling," the younger boy said with a grin.

Artemus chuckled. "Yes, I am. You're right. I owe you the story, don't I?"

Silverstone blinked in surprise. "I had been joking, but…we're ready to know."

Artemus sat down slowly, deep in thought. "She was once one of the top minds at Mission Omega Matrix."

"Was," Hawk echoed. "What happened?"

"It's a long story, but essentially she suffered the loss of a very close friend." He smiled at Silverstone. "This was barely weeks before I found you. After the loss, she…she announced she had to leave. She said she couldn't stay, because she had failed her mission and failed Mission Omega Matrix. We pleaded with her to stay, but she left anyway. And then she vanished."

"Vanished? Completely disappeared?" Hawk asked.

"Completely. Those of us at Mission Omega Matrix who knew her searched. We wanted to bring her back. She may have blamed herself, but we didn't blame her in the least. Sometimes, you cannot save all the agents. We never found a trace of her, so we stopped searching. We told ourselves that one day she would return to us, but we never heard from her again. For all intents and purposes, she ceased to exist."

"Until the party," Silverstone said. "No wonder you were so shocked to see her name on the list."

"For the first time in seventeen years, she has been spotted," Artemus said quietly.

"And has turned against Mission Omega Matrix."

"Or so it appears," Artemus corrected.

"You think there's still good in her? That maybe she's loyal, somehow?"

Artemus shrugged. "There's good in almost everyone, Silverstone, whether they show it or not. The Rat, as vile as he may be, loves his daughter very deeply. But Sabyne…I know that there is good in her."

"She didn't seem to pay any attention to you," Silverstone said.

"She was trying to ignore me," Artemus said. "I daresay she did a decent job of it."

"Were you two close?" Hawk asked tentatively.

"We were a team for a very long time," the elder murmured. "We were very good friends."

"And now she's betrayed you and is working against you," Silverstone said flatly.

Hawk fixed him with a fiery glare. "What was she like back then?"

Artemus closed his eyes and leaned back against the chair. "Very smart, but not always in a bookish way. She did study a lot, yes, but she had a sharp mind. She never was much of a fighter. She used to threaten her enemies in a colorful fashion, and it would normally scare them enough that she'd never have to fight. She was a loyal friend, and heaven help you if you hurt somebody she cared about." He fingered his beret. "She was the one who gave me this."

Silverstone raised an eyebrow. "You always wear that."

Hawk grinned. "That's sweet."

"Yeah, sweet," Silverstone growled. "He's wearing a hat that was given to him by a thief."

"She wasn't always a thief," Artemus said. "She always believed in honest work to earn anything she wanted." Artemus smiled faintly. "She was still wearing the cloak I bought her."

"You gave her that?" Hawk asked.

"Should have known, it's a fashion crime if ever I've seen one," Silverstone muttered.

"It was a joke, originally. She said she didn't have a single piece of clothing that made a statement of who she was, so I bought her the cloak and told her it would add character to her look. She decided she liked it."

"Yeah, that or the man who gave it to her," Hawk said. She grinned. "Hard to imagine Artemus in a romance-"

"Infer what you will," Artemus said mildly. "For my part, the beret has become my trademark. I rather need it." His wrist-communicator suddenly beeped. "Yes?" There was a moment of silence as he listened, then he gave a heavy sigh. "Silverstone, the Rat has escaped from prison yet again."

"Put him back behind bars? You know, we should think about investing in a high security cell."

Artemus rolled his eyes. "With our luck, he'd escape from that too. Have fun, Silverstone, Hawkins."


	4. 4 Criminal Masterminds

Disclaimer: Not mine. You know the routine by now.

Author's Note: I'm a driven woman, if you couldn't tell. I've forgotten to mention how I'd love reviews and how I'd love it if you could tell me if anything doesn't seem right. I like to know if I'm writing characters wrong. But tell me why, please. A special thanks to the reviewer who told me I was writing Hawk like Riley- you're quite right, I undoubtedly was. I've always had a hard time seeing Hawk and Riley as two different characters. Hopefully I've fixed that a little bit. Maybe. Also, it's been a long time since I've been to the Mall of America, so forgive the vagueness and any errors. I did a tad bit of research, but…what the hey.

Criminal Masterminds

Silverstone stared at the mall in horror. "How are we supposed to find him in here?" he demanded.

Hawk shrugged and grinned. "I don't know, but I'm sure we'll have fun trying. I mean, The Mall of America!"

"Yeah. The Rat is holding the entire Mall of America hostage, demanding forty million or else he'll blow it up, and all you can think is how much fun we're going to have." Silverstone shook his head. "Where do you think he is?"

"Food court, probably," Hawk said. "Where else would the Rat be?"

"Okay. Where's the food court?" They looked around, absolutely confused. "Wait, I think there's a map over there," Silverstone said in relief. They consulted the map, and groaned. "There's two food courts," Silverstone groaned. "On opposite sides of the mall."

"Do we split up or stay together?" Hawk asked.

"I'm thinking we need to stay together. Let's go, I want this over and done with. Rat's been getting on my nerves."

But they couldn't find the Rat in either of the food courts. "So what do we do now?" Hawk asked, staring down into Camp Snoopy hopelessly.

"I guess we start looking store by store," Silverstone said. He shook his head. "This is impossible. There have to be at least five hundred stores."

Hawk grabbed his arm suddenly. "Silverstone, look," she hissed, pointing across the food court to a woman studying a map.

"Sabyne DeWynter?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "How suspicious."

"Yep," Hawk said, watching as she began to move off. "I say we follow her."

"Sounds like a good plan," he agreed. "I bet she'll be able to lead us to the Rat."

They headed off behind her, figuring she'd never be able to see them in the crowd, but they quickly lost her. "Damn," Silverstone muttered.

"Damn is right," a voice behind them growled. They spun to see a very angry-looking Sabyne. "Care to explain why you were following me?"

"We're looking for the Rat," Silverstone said. "We thought you might know where he is."

Her eyes sparkled. "I do, as a matter of fact. But I do not need two bratty kids tagging along with me."

"We're coming with you," Silverstone snapped. "I know the Rat. I can handle him, stop him from causing any trouble."

"We are top agents for Mission Omega Matrix," Hawk said coldly. "You being here is an inconvenience, especially because you're probably working for him. But we need to find him, regardless."

She shrugged. "He is in the Rocky Mountain Chocolate Factory. First floor East." She took off, weaving steadily through the crowd as though the mass of people weren't even there, and never once looking back.

"I don't trust it," Hawk muttered.

"I know," Silverstone said. "But you're right- we do need to find the Rat."

They followed her to the chocolate store, and sure enough, there was the Rat. Silverstone snarled his name before leaping forward. Hawk hesitated, looking around for any other dangers, and saw Sabyne edging closer for the fight. She turned and delivered a kick that caught the older woman in the jaw, causing her to yell out and sprawl across the floor. Sabyne got up slowly and launched herself at Hawk, sending the two of them flying into the store.

Suddenly, Rafael appeared and reached down to pull Silverstone off a struggling Rat. The trio of villains cornered Hawk and Silverstone against a candy case, and the two exchange glances.

"Give up and I'll let you live," Rafael mocked, then gestured to Sabyne.

"Hold out your hands," she said, pulling a string of rope from her hands. At this point, mall security appeared, guns in hand. "Deal with them," she said over her shoulder as she finished tying the knots on Silverstone's hands, then moved on to Hawk.

When the two agents from M.O.M. were tied up, and security destroyed, Sabyne stepped back to regard the two men. "My work here seems to be finished," she said.

"It sure is," Rat said. "They're at our mercy, now."

Sabyne waited for a moment while Rafael and the Rat stood back, the full weight of what had happened sinking into their brains, before she spoke. "I believe we have one order of business left?" she said.

"What?" Rat asked. "Oh, your pay. Don't worry, you'll get it as soon as Artemus pays to get these two back." He chuckled and leaned in close. "And he'll pay handsomely."

"I thought we agreed that when I had finished my job, I would receive my pay." She turned her narrowed eyes to Rafael. "I could understand the Rat making so simple an error, but my dear Rafael, we have worked together enough that you know how I operate."

Rafael swallowed. "Well, the thing is that we don't have the money yet. But we'll get it, I promise."

Sabyne nodded. "I see." She withdrew a pocket knife and moved closer to Silverstone and Hawk. "Gentlemen, I hate to say it, but I do not work for free, nor do I appreciate your…false promises, if we shall."

"No, we need them alive to collect," Rafael said sharply. Silverstone flinched as he looked down at the knife in her hands.

Sabyne rolled her eyes. "You fool, I am not going to kill them."

"You aren't?" Silverstone asked gratefully.

"You aren't?" Rafael asked, dumbfounded.

"Of course not." She cut away the rope at his hands, then turned to free Hawk. "I am just going to stand back…and enjoy." She put the knife away and stepped back. Silverstone grinned.

"I think I like these odds a little better."

"I thought you were on our side," Rat hissed at Sabyne. She shrugged.

"No pay, no work." She paused. "Gentlemen." She walked out of the candy store and sat down on a nearby bench to watch.

"I think I'll just be leaving now," Rafael said, edging slowly toward the exit. Rat sprinted away suddenly, and Hawk made to follow. Silverstone stopped her.

"We can deal with him later. Let's take him down."

Rafael sighed. "No, don't bother. It isn't worth it." He held out his hands, and Silverstone cuffed them. The police were there within fifteen minutes, carting Rafael off to a prison cell.

"That was crazy," Silverstone said.

Hawk nodded. "Artemus is going to love this. It was all just a setup to get you and me."

"I wonder who planned it," Silverstone mused. "I mean, Rat isn't smart enough to come up with something like that all by himself."

"I'd guess Sabyne DeWynter, but it makes no logical sense," Hawk said. "Why would she go to all that trouble just to release us?"

Silverstone sighed. "Criminal masterminds. Who can understand them?"

"That's supposed to be our job," Hawk pointed out.

"I prefer the whole throwing them in jail part. Forget trying to understand them." He led Hawk to the Mission Omega Matrix helicopter.

Down below, Sabyne stood amidst the crowd watching the helicopter take off. As annoying as those kids were, they were at least charming, and they got right down to business. It was obvious that Artemus had been training Silverstone from a young age, and for that reason alone she had been reluctant to cause him any real harm. That was why she'd been quick to free them. In truth, for the amount of money Rat and Rafael had offered her, it was foolish of her to walk away from it. But still, Artemus would never have forgiven her if she hadn't helped Silverstone.

"What a twisted world indeed," she murmured softly.


	5. 5 Bearer

Disclaimer: Not mine and all that jazz.

Author's Note: I come to you now on four hours sleep with lots of homework and other important stuff that I should be doing. What the hell, I'm addicted. Sorry this one is so short, there wasn't a whole lot of editing to do with it.

Bearer

"And then she just walks out," Silverstone said to Artemus as they headed to the Lair.

"It was the weirdest thing," Hawk added. "Rafael just gave up and let Silverstone handcuff him."

Artemus fought a minute smile and waited patiently for the door to the Lair to open. "I'm glad that the both of you are alright. Though I'm sure you'd have managed just fine-" He broke off as he realized there was somebody in his chair.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Silverstone asked, preparing for a fight.

Sabyne merely gazed at him. "Find my way through the terrible mess of passwords, voice recognition boxes, and retinal scans, then find my way through inner workings of Mission Omega Matrix to reach Artemus' Lair?" She gave a thin smile. "Or I climbed in through one of the skylights above the quarters. Those are so unprotected it is almost a joke."

"What do you want?" Silverstone demanded.

"Merely to speak with Artemus. I do not come as a threat to your security. I have no desire to go telling anyone how easy it is to get into Artemus' Lair."

"I don't think this is a good idea, Artemus," Hawk said nervously.

"Yeah, who knows what this turncoat might do to you."

"Ah, pierced through the heart by the stinging words of a child," Sabyne said matter-of-factly.

"I'll be fine, Silverstone," Artemus said firmly. "She won't hurt me. Especially not in my own headquarters."

"Oh, no, I would not dare," she said with a smirk.

"Return to your quarters, Silverstone. You too, Hawkins. We can talk later." Silverstone stormed out angrily, but Hawk paused in the doorway and looked back.

"If you need any help, call us," she said, and Artemus nodded.

Neither Sabyne nor Artemus said anything at first, then finally Artemus took a deep breath. "It's been a long time."

"You are still wearing that dumb hat," she said quietly.

"We were beginning to wonder if you'd never return." He hesitated, then took the plunge. "I'm glad you have."

She turned her back and swallowed hard. "I have no come for a social visit. I am here on business. I have heard rumor of something…big going on in the most elite circles."

"We can't pay you for this information, you know."

She nodded. "Someone has discovered the location of Mission Omega Matrix and has offered that location up to any willing to pay the price."

"What is the price?" Artemus asked.

"Base price of one thousand dollars. Once MOM-" Artemus fought to keep a serious look on his face as she pronounced it "mom" "-has been infiltrated, the person expects a further payment of…" She hesitated, then turned to look at Artemus. "Silverstone's head."

Artemus stared at her for a few seconds, then lowered his gaze. "Always the bearer of bad news, aren't you?"

"I try," she said bitterly. "I am terribly sorry, Artemus. I thought you ought to know…"

"Tell me you're not the one with this information," he said, suddenly grabbing her hand and holding it gently. "Tell me you're not in any way involved in this."

She pulled her hand away. "I am not involved. I wouldn't betray MOM like that."

"Are you going to help us?"

She laughed softly. "Is there anything in it for me?" Artemus shook his head. "Then I am afraid I must be moving on. No pay, no work, and time is money." She gave another thin-lipped smile. "I am deeply sorry I cannot be more help, Arty."

He looked a little surprised, and smiled. "Nobody has called me that in years. Not even Maggie. They don't dare."

"I hear you are being recognized as second director," she said. "Congratulations."

"It's not that great, really. All work and no pay. You'd hate it." Sabyne laughed. They stood in uneasy silence for a few moments before she gave a grim nod.

"I had best leave. It would not do much for my reputation to be seen here, nor would it do for your reputation to be seen with me." She headed for the entrance to the Lair.

"Sabyne," Artemus called sharply, and she turned. "I'm glad you're doing all right."

She smiled. "As am I, old friend. As am I."

Silverstone and Hawk were waiting outside the entrance, but Sabyne barely glanced at them as she left. They hurried in and over to Artemus.

"So?" Silverstone asked. "What was that all about?"

Artemus hesitated. "Someone has gotten hold of information about the location of Mission Omega Matrix Headquarters. That someone is offering to give that information out to anyone, for a price."

"What price?" Hawk asked.

Artemus hesitated for only the briefest of seconds. "Silverstone's head."


	6. 6 Betrayal

Disclaimer: Not mine 

Author's Note: Officially halfway done!

Betrayal

Silverstone stared at Artemus. "My head?" he repeated in a forcedly calm voice. "They want my head?"

"I'll be conferring with several of our senior agents, but for now, I suggest you remain in your quarters." Artemus looked sympathetic.

"Remain in my quarters?" Silverstone asked with a bark of laughter. "No way. I'm not just going to sit around while some whacked-out escapee from a mental hospital gives away Mission Omega Matrix's secrets."

"Besides, this could simply be a ploy to keep Silverstone from doing his job," Hawk pointed out. "Then villains like Rat and Dr. Hypnoto would be free to run amuck."

Artemus' fierce expression didn't change. "I have made my decision, and I expect you to follow orders. Hawkins, I expect you to make certain my orders are carried out."

She hesitated. "Artemus, are you sure this isn't a trick?" He nodded slowly. "Then I'll make sure Silverstone stays in his quarters."

Hawk didn't dare face Silverstone for a few hours. She left him alone in his quarters to cool off, and when she did eventually make her way in, he was throwing the Vortex Ball as hard as he could against the wall. When he realized she was there, he grabbed the ball and placed it back on its pedestal.

"Artemus has never been wrong before," Hawk said tentatively.

"There's a first time for everything," Silverstone pointed out. He shook his head. "Why he insists on trusting that woman…"

"Because he cares about her," Hawk told him, sitting down on his bed. "Besides, he's worried about you. I'm sorry you're stuck in here, but he wouldn't do it without good reason."

Silverstone sighed. "I think that's what bothers me the most- that Artemus is worried. Hey Hawk- do you think you could try to use your womanly charms to get the information from him?"

Hawk laughed. "I don't have any womanly charms, but I'll try to find out anyway." She patted him on the back. "I'll leave so you can go about beating up your quarters with that ball." She headed out and debated briefly whether she should go to Artemus' Lair and wait for him there or retire to her quarters until he called for her. Curiosity getting the better of her, she opted to go to the Lair, and was surprised that he was already there.

"Ah, Hawkins," Artemus said, glancing up from his monitor. "Is Silverstone in his quarters?"

"Yep," she said, coming over to stand behind him. "Any idea who's after him?"

Artemus shook his head. "We've already hauled in most of his enemies, and not a single one is the mastermind."

"Maybe you should try asking Sabyne DeWynter," Hawk suggested.

He shook his head. "She doesn't know, either." As Hawk opened her mouth, Artemus held up a hand. "And I'm absolutely certain that she wasn't lying."

"So tell her to find out."

"It isn't so simple," he said patiently. "She'll demand pay, and Mission Omega Matrix refuses to pay criminals for their service, however helpful."

"Maybe, since you know her so well, you could convince her to do the work for free." She raised an eyebrow, daring him to disagree, but before he could respond, the door to the Lair opened and Silverstone walked in.

"I thought you were under strict orders-"

"To stay in my quarters like a good boy," Silverstone growled. "I decided I didn't like that idea. I want to find out who wants me dead, and I have decided that I'm going to go out and hunt down Sabyne DeWynter if I have to."

"Silverstone-" Artemus began, but he was cut off again, this time by Hawk.

"Silverstone's right. Forget just sitting around, doing nothing. This is crazy."

"Hawkins-"

"Let's get out of here, Hawk," Silverstone said, turning to the exit.

"Stop," Artemus said, his voice commanding. "You don't have to 'hunt her down,' as you so callously put it. I know where to find her. Or at least, I think I do."

"Really?"

"The Shannon Hotel. It's big, it's aristocratic, it fits her style perfectly." Artemus sighed. "If you'll wait half an hour, I'll drive you there myself."

Considering the size of the hotel and the reputation of its occupants, it was relatively easy for them to find Sabyne's room. It was on the first floor, one of the bigger rooms, most expensive rooms. Artemus motioned for Silverstone to knock the door in, and he did with a single kick. Sabyne was sitting at a desk; she leapt to her feet as the door exploded inward, then relaxed as she saw who it was.

"What the devil do you think you are doing?" she cried. "I am going to have to pay for that!"

"Cut the chit-chat. We need answers," Silverstone growled, stalking into the room.

"Answers? And what are the riddles?" she asked.

"Who wants me dead?"

"I do not know the answer to that question."

"Either that or you're being paid not to answer," Silverstone snapped. Sabyne's eyes narrowed.

"I have always prided myself in being honest," she hissed. "Your accusation is a slander against me reputation, and it is beyond false. Further, it is an insult that you would think-"

"Hey DeWynter," a man called, stepping into the doorway. "I've got ten people headed to Mission Omega Matrix headquarters right now. The brat'll be dead in-" He froze as he realized that Silverstone was standing just inside the room. "Perhaps this was a bad time," he said weakly, then turned tail and fled. Sabyne stared at the doorway in horror, while Artemus turned to look at her.

"You'd never betray Mission Omega Matrix?" Artemus asked. "And for a minute, I actually believed you."

Sabyne shook her head. "Artemus, no, that is not true. I have no idea who that was, I have never seen him before in my life."

"See Artemus?" Silverstone asked. "I told you we couldn't trust her."

"It appears that your assessment was more correct than mine," Artemus agreed. He glared at Sabyne. "If you wish to leave, you had best do it before the rest of our field agents arrive. Which will be shortly."

He turned and walked from the room, with Silverstone following close behind. Hawk hesitated a few moments, then gave a weak smile and followed suit.

The man hurried up the staircase, running for the third floor where his master waited. The cloaked figure stood staring out the window as the man approached. "It has been done as you said, Master. Mission Omega Matrix…Artemus…now believes Sabyne DeWynter is responsible for the security breach."

"Excellent, Servant. Soon, her ruin will be complete, as will the ruin of the mighty Artemus. You have done well, Servant. And now we wait."

"Yes, Master," the man said, bowing. "I am eager for the day of their demise."

"As am I, Servant," the Master said coldly. "As am I."


	7. 7 Revelation

Disclaimer: Not mine, yadda yadda yadda.

Author's Note: Sorry for the pause between fixing chapters; I got really busy, had five essays to write (for three classes…amazing). So I'm back to hopefully finish this soon. Also, I have changed the ending.

Revelation

Sabyne had the television on, but she wasn't really watching it. She was thinking more about everything that had happened in the past few days, from the hotel door being destroyed (and costing her a fortune) to Artemus thinking she'd betrayed him…She was altogether surprised that she heard the knock on the door, but even more surprising was the young girl who stood nervously outside. Sabyne let her in and stood studying her suspiciously.

"Well, girl, what do you want?" she finally asked.

The girl (Hawkins, hadn't Artemus called her?) looked taken aback by Sabyne's rudeness, but attempted an air of confidence. "I believe you."

Sabyne raised an eyebrow. It was her nature to want to trust the girl, but experience had led her to believe there was reason to be suspicious. "Why?"

Hawk shrugged. "Woman's intuition, I suppose. I don't know how to explain it, but I know you'd never betray Artemus."

Sabyne gave her a crooked smile. "So it's two against the world, is it?"

Hawk grinned, but the grin faded quickly. "He really upset you."

Sabyne forced herself to look hardened, to put some extra spite in her eyes, though she wanted desperately to cry. "I don't follow your meaning."

"Artemus," Hawk said nervously. "You really care about him, and his trust means everything to you. But now you've lost it, not through your own fault, and you don't know what to do with yourself."

Sabyne laughed out loud. "Perceptive. You're right, of course."

They sat in silence for a little while, the television the only noise in the room, before Hawk spoke again. "Do you have any idea who that man was?"

Sabyne shrugged. "I have many enemies. He didn't remind me of anybody particular, but he could be an agent working for any number of people."

Hawk glanced at the elder woman. "Would you…I mean, Artemus hasn't been very good about giving us information about you…"

Sabyne considered for a moment. "I didn't think he would. It's kind of a long story…"

"I have time," Hawk said, moving to sit down on the bed.

Sabyne closed her eyes and thought back to her days at Mission Omega Matrix, then nodded slowly. "I was three years old when I came to Mission Omega Matrix. My mother and brother had died, and my father was incapable of caring for me, so he left me to fend for myself. I would have died if not for Henry, the Director at that time. I know training has become more personalized at M.O.M. now, but back then, there were five different classes with ten students in each class.

"Eventually we would be split into a single group of the top ten of our class, where we'd receive our final training. By pure unlucky chance, my group of ten consisted of complete strangers, and I was singled out as the loner immediately. It gave me more free time, I suppose, and Henry was always willing to spend time with me.

"My second to last class consisted of myself, Artemus, Sphinx, Maggie Rose, Mark Altina, Arlene Derang, and Kelly Terrin. Five of us would go on to complete our training, two would leave Mission Omega Matrix forever."

"And you were one of those two?" Hawk asked.

Sabyne shook her head. "Hardly. I had been the top of my classes as far as studies went; the only thing I was really lacking in was physical expertise. Everybody was sure Artemus and Sphinx would be the ones to leave the program. They'd been best friends for a long time, but they were practical jokers and weren't very smart, they're grades were always suffering and they were always falling asleep during classes." She grimaced. "Artemus and Sphinx didn't like me much, because I wasn't half as popular as either of them. Then Artemus and I were chosen to go on a mission with a senior agent, and things got a bit…well, messy."

Hawk grinned. "What happened?"

"The senior agent knew Artemus and I didn't get along well, that was the entire point of our mission, I found out later. So we fought and argued the entire time, we couldn't pull ourselves together to accomplish our mission, and the height of the experience was when we got into a fist fight. I broke his nose, he broke my wrist. So as punishment we had to go on the rest of our missions for that year together. Eventually we stopped fighting and started learning to work together. He took a bullet for me closer to the end of the year, and I think that was the deciding factor that made us close friends."

Hawk smiled. "That's a sweet story. But I'm guessing it doesn't end there?"

Sabyne snorted. "If it did, I'd still be at Mission Omega Matrix. Somehow, by the end of that year, both Artemus and Sphinx brought their grades up and managed to pass, whereas Kelly Terrin had a nervous breakdown and left, and Arlene failed her final examination. And that least year was amazing. We were junior agents, and we were sent on our first official missions, working without a senior agent. We were allowed to pick our partners, and Artemus surprised everybody by insisting that he wanted to work with me. He said he did his best work when he and I were together.

"I wasn't the most socially intelligent girl out there, so it took me a little while to figure out what exactly he'd meant by that comment. Actually, I think it was the first time the girls swarmed me, demanding to know what I'd done to get his attention, that it hit me. Of course, we started dating- or as close to dating as you can get at Mission Omega Matrix. Studying together, a quick hug in the halls, sitting next to each other at lunch…"

Hawk bit her lip. "That's why Artemus was so upset when he thought you'd betrayed Mission Omega Matrix."

Sabyne nodded. "That's exactly why." She glanced at the clock on her table. "It's late. You'd better be getting back…you don't want Artemus to get angry with you."

Hawk paused at the doorway. "I'm sorry this happened. I swear, I'll try to clear your name somehow."

Sabyne looked stunned as the door slammed shut, then she chuckled. "I forgot how it is to be young and idealistic." She turned back to the TV and shook her head.


	8. 8 Kind Word

Disclaimer: Not mine 

Author's Note: After this, only two more to go. Needless to say, I'm pleased, because I want this over and done with. I love it, but I have an original story to be getting on with.

Kind Word

Hawk couldn't stop thinking about everything Sabyne had told her the previous day. When Silverstone walked into her quarters, she didn't even look at him, but simply muttered, "Go away."

"Go away?" he repeated, stunned. "Go away? You're facing suspension, and you're telling me to go away?"

Hawk sat up sharply. "Suspension?"

"You sneaked out last night. Somebody saw you and reported you."

She hesitated. "You?"

He frowned at her. "No," he said, as though it should have been obvious. "You might be annoying-" this with a smile to show her he was teasing, "-but you're still my friend. Even if I had seen you, I wouldn't have reported you. And don't tell anybody that, I don't want to get in trouble for not following protocol. So, where did you go?"

Hawk looked down at her hands. "Back to Sabyne DeWynter's hotel room. She's innocent, Silverstone," she said at his outraged look. "I know she is, despite what Artemus insists."

"You're willing to believe a criminal over Artemus?" Silverstone asked.

Hawk glared at him. "At least she told me the truth. Artemus hasn't even bothered. And don't give me that look, I'm not going to tell you what I know. It wouldn't feel right."

"You can trust me," he urged.

"But Sabyne can't," Hawk said gently. Silverstone opened his mouth to retort, but before he could the door to Hawk's quarters opened and Artemus stepped in. He beckoned for Silverstone to leave, and the younger was more than happy to comply. "Going to tell me how disappointed you are?" Hawk asked sardonically. "I don't care, Artemus. I had good cause."

"You could have been killed, Hawkins, or kidnapped. Any number of things." She opened her mouth, but Artemus held up a hand. "Don't say a word right now. You'll get your chance when I'm finished. You don't seem to understand what's going on here, Hawkins, and you put yourself at an unnecessary risk. You think you know what's going on, you insist that you do, but you haven't a single clue. Now listen, Hawkins. I respect that you're trying to get the full story-"

"But it's not my place to deal with insane criminals who can infiltrate Mission Omega Matrix and give out its secrets to other criminals?" she asked, mimicking his tone. "Listen, Artemus, I know the full story."

"Do you?" he asked.

"She told me everything. Starting from when you two hated each other. She told me about Sphinx, and that you dated her."

"I would rather you not share that information," Artemus said gently.

"You still love her," Hawk told him. "And she still loves you, despite what you think."

"She and I were once good friends," Artemus snapped. "And now we are not. That is all that is important. Now, if you will allow me to continue with your lecture. We have all the proof we need to arrest her for infiltration and treason. Several senior officers are preparing to leave immediately to arrest her."

"Do you know what Silverstone told me earlier when I asked if he was the one who'd told everyone I had crept out? He said that I might have been wrong to sneak out like that, but he'd never tell anybody. Because he's my friend, because he cares about my privacy, he would never choose to betray me."

"That is the difference between Silverstone and Sabyne DeWynter. You will be suspended, placed under security, and confined to your quarters until further notice."

He headed out the door, and Hawk yelled to him, "True friends don't abandon and betray each other!"

Artemus froze, and without turning toward her, said coldly, "Tell that to the one who left."

As he strode from the room, two agents stepped in and took up a place by the doorway.

Sabyne jumped in surprise as there was a knock on her door. When she went to open it and saw Artemus standing there, she paused briefly, wondering if she should be preparing to fight or run.

"I almost had you arrested," he said flatly. "I gave the order for it."

She looked confused. "So you came to do it yourself?"

"Hawkins said something that changed my mind. She told me 'true friends don't abandon or betray each other.' We were true friends, weren't we?"

Sabyne smiled bitterly. "We were, once, a very long time ago." She stepped away from the door. "Come in."

"I'm sorry about breaking the door the other day. I hope it didn't cost you much."

"Not much," she murmured, rubbing her arms with nerves as she turned away from him. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She tried to pull away, but he held her fiercely, and eventually she turned to look up at him.

Her strong resolve had melted away, and there were tears streaming down her cheeks. He reached into his pocket and fumbled around for his handkerchief, then offered it to her nervously. She started to laugh, but half choked through her tears. "You've always been a gentleman."

"Not always," he said sadly, reaching up to wipe a tear from her eyes. "I'm not worth the tears."

"You're right," she agreed. "But since when has that ever stopped me from loving you?" He met her gaze for a moment, then she burst into genuine laughter and wiped her tears away. "Look at me, blubbering like a fool. Why you don't just up and leave now…"

"I don't want to lose you again," he whispered. She swallowed but said nothing, and he nodded slowly. "If you…if…if you want me to go, just say the word and I'll never bother you again."

"You idiot, of course I don't want you to go." She leaned her head against his chest and smiled faintly. "I just want you to stay here…forever."

He returned the smile. "Sadly, I have to return to Mission Omega Matrix some time. You're welcome to join me, of course. So we could still be together."

"I'd never truly be welcome back there," she said sorrowfully. "As much as I want to…"

"Are you certain? I have quite a bit of influence there, you know. We'd never be alone again. We'd always be together, always have each other."

From the doorway, a new voice joined the conversation. "Aw, isn't that sweet? Pledging undying love in a hotel room. How romantic." Sabyne stiffened; it was the man who had framed her.

"What would you know about romance?" she snarled, remind Artemus of a dog getting ready to fight.

"Not nearly as much as my master," the man said. "But he's taught me a great deal. He taught me that once your best friend meets a young woman, he's lost forever."

Sabyne stiffened. "Sphinx," she hissed.

The man was pushed aside, revealing Sphinx. He was wearing black leather, with his blonde, shoulder-length hair pulled neatly into a ponytail. "Good job. Then again, you always were rather clever." He was like some ancient Greek statue, almost godly beautiful, and his smile was off-putting. "So, Art…long time no see, friend. How've you been? Depressed, I bet. After all, you've just spent some time thinking that your ex sold you out for cash." He laughed.

"So you've set yourself out to destroy our relationship?" Artemus asked. "We hadn't had much of one, but now you've decided-"

"You two did a good job destroying the relationship yourselves. I was a little more than angry when you decided to stop hanging out with me, when you ditched me for this bitch, and I'm back for my revenge." He leaned in closer to Sabyne. "And I can't wait to see you writhing on the ground, screaming in agony while I…play…with my old friend Arty. And once he's dead, it'll be your turn, and your screams will be music to my ears."


	9. Part 9

Disclaimer:Not mine, etc...  
  
Author's Note:  
To my reviewer, Heather- yes, this will eventually become like the TV show. There will be Jett's real life included. I've got most of the plot line for that worked out already, but it doesn't star Jett. I know, I know, it's a Jett fic...but I really wanted to expand more on some of the other characters (like Artemus in this fic). In the Jett portion, it will be mostly about Cubby, but Jett will make some appearances.   
Galia- Hey, Artemus is my fav. Character too (if you couldn't notice that through this fic), and I've always kinda thought of him as a romantic kind of guy.   
Also, please note that the end of this chapter is NOT happy (not that this is a happy story, but hey). The worst of the stuff will be left to the imagination of the reader, I'm not even going to tell exactly what happens, but I want to start a warning- whatever bad you think happens will mostly be left up for you to decide! Also, there will most likely be one more SILVERSTONE world chapter. I am still planning on writing the Jett world story, which is going to be about one of my other favorite characters, and (as of this moment) is slightly happier than this. It will be sad, but it's not going to be awful like this is going to be. And I will explain who The Figure is in the next chapter in a sweet heart-to-heart between Sabine and Artemus.  
  
SAME SCENE AS LAST, SABINE'S PLACE   
  
(The break made this go ka-plooey...sorry! So, everybody knows what's going on, yes? Good. I'm going to jump RIGHT into the story, so if you remember the exact last line, "And once he's dead, it'll be your turn, and your screams will be like music to my ears.")  
  
Artemus:This is assuming you will capture us.  
  
Sabine:Which you won't, of course.  
  
Erik:I wouldn't be so certain if I were you. I have very powerful friends.  
  
Artemus:So do we.  
  
Erik:Yes, but I'm afraid you've forgotten one or two little details. (At this, Sabine frowns and takes a menacing step toward him) I wouldn't go any further if I were you.  
  
Sabine:And what will you do if I don't listen to you?  
  
Erik:(Snaps his fingers. The man previously known as The Figure steps out of the shadows. He is dressed in a black cloak that hides his face. He is holding Hawk tightly in his grip. Sabine freezes when she sees this) You wouldn't want your precious friend hurt, would you?  
  
Sabine:What do you want?  
  
The Figure:I suppose you and your lover would be good enough to begin with. We will go from there.  
  
Sabine:(Stares at Hawk and The Figure for several long moments before glancing at Artemus) Let her go first. Then you can have us.  
  
The Figure:How do I know you're not lying? (Through this exchange, Erik has been standing on the side calmly, allowing The Figure to take control of what's happening now)  
  
Sabine:You don't. Just as I have no guarantee that Hawk is safe right now.  
  
(The Figure seems to absorb this information for a second, then shoves Hawk away. Erik quickly grabs Artemus and ties his arms behind his back; The Figure does the same to Sabine. When they are tied up, The Figure suddenly slaps Sabine brutally across the face. She staggers and nearly trips, but he grabs her and chuckles coldly)  
  
The Figure:Just like old times, eh Saby? (Sabine jerks, her head snapping up, and her expression is one of horror)  
  
SCENE CHANGE, ARTEMUS' LAIR  
  
(Silverstone is pacing worriedly back and forth when the door opens and Hawk walks through. She looks terribly shaken up and is trembling slightly. Silverstone stares at her for a brief second in surprise, then grabs her arm and leads her to the chair)  
  
Silverstone:Are you okay? You look horrible.  
  
Hawk:I...I'll be okay.  
  
Silverstone:Where's Artemus? Didn't you two leave together?  
  
Hawk:No...I managed to sneak away from the senior agents...I followed him...  
  
Silverstone:So where is he? (Silence) Hawk? Is he okay?  
  
Hawk:(She looks completely different from normal- like she's going to burst into tears) It's all my fault! He would have been okay if it wasn't for me, but I just had to go.  
  
Silverstone:Hawk!  
  
Hawk:(Blinks at him) They got him, Silverstone. Him and Sabine.  
  
Silverstone:What?  
  
Hawk:I followed Artemus when he was going to see her, but they followed me...and they captured me, and they used me to get Artemus and Sabine! And it's all my fault!  
  
Silverstone:I'm sure they'll be alright for now-  
  
Hawk:They won't. Erik...and...and that man...they said they were going to finish them off right away...  
  
Silverstone:We've got to do something. We can't just let Artemus die.  
  
Hawk:What about Sabine?  
  
Silverstone:We'll worry about her after we get Artemus. (He reaches out suddenly and touches Hawk's shoulder) They'll both be fine. Artemus can take care of himself.  
  
SCENE CHANGE, ARTEMUS' TORTURE ROOM  
(There will only be two rooms shown in the mansion, but they are huge rooms. The first room shown will be called Artemus' Torture Room. This room is where Artemus is tortured, but it doesn't fit the typical torture chamber stereotype. It is richly furnished, which is left up to the imagination of the reader. There is a bed, which is completely red. The walls also are a dark red, as are the curtains on the window. On the wall there are several handcuffs which currently hold Artemus. His head is resting on his chest, but he lifts is once in a while to take a large breath of air, which gives the impression that he has been hanging there for a while. At the moment, only Erik is in the room with him. Erik is watching him closely, a light smirk playing over his lips as he watches Artemus struggle for breath. Suddenly the window bursts open. Silverstone and Hawk jump through. Hawk seems to have recovered from her moment of panic and upset and looks ready to attack the first thing that jumps at her.)  
  
Silverstone:I'll get Artemus, you take the deadbeat.  
  
Hawk:Gladly.  
  
(She starts toward Erik slowly at first, then suddenly lunges and kicks him in the face. Surprised, he jerks away, but not quickly enough. Her kick connects with a sharp crack, and Erik slams against the wall, unconscious)  
  
Silverstone:(As he unchains Artemus) Remind me never to make you mad.  
  
Artemus:(Still a bit weak, but incredibly determined) Good work. Now we must set about finding Sabine.  
  
SCENE CHANGE TO SABINE'S TORTURE ROOM  
(Furnished exactly like Artemus' Torture Room, with one noticeable difference: Sabine has been chained to the bed. The Figure stands tall over Sabine as she stares up at him. He is not dressed in his cloak anymore, and his face can be seen easily. He has white-blonde hair, the color of Sabine's, and his eyes are the fiery blue of her own. As Sabine stares at him, we realize that she is terrified of him, but that there has also been a strange change in her character. She has lost the strength she once had, and her gaze is blank as well as frightened, as if she doesn't know what's going on around her. He strikes her across the face again, turning her head to reveal several already purpled bruises across her face. As he raises his hand again, someone grabs it from behind)  
  
Artemus:I rather think that is a bad idea.  
  
The Figure:(Curls his lip, unafraid) And what are you going to do about it?  
  
Artemus:Well, there's not much I can do by myself, is there?  
  
The Figure:Doesn't look like it. How'd you escape, anyway?  
  
Artemus:I had help. (Silverstone and Hawk step out from the shadows and The Figure laughs)  
  
The Figure:I'm terrified. Do you see me tremble?  
  
Silverstone:You should be trembling. (He and Hawk react at once and attack him, while Artemus frees Sabine. When he stands up with Sabine in his arms, The Figure is on the ground, clutching his head and moaning)  
  
Artemus:Call the police, he and Erik will be headed to prison for a very long time.  
  
Hawk:Is she okay?  
  
Artemus:(Looks down at Sabine) She needs medical attention. Otherwise, I'm sure she'll be alright. She's strong. (He tenderly pulls a strand of hair out of her face as she curls up against his chest and closes her eyes)  
  
  
A/N: There's still one more chapter! I think you'll enjoy it...either that or I'll be getting hate mail. And after that I'm going to work on the Jett part of this fic. Then I'll combine the two together to form a Jett episode, because that's the way a true Jett fic should be written (in my opinion)  



	10. Part 10 The End

Disclaimer: Don't own Silverstone, Jett Jackson, or any of that. I'm not making any money off of this fic.  
  
Author's Note: I'm so sorry for suddenly changing the way I'm writing this, but I decided I'm really sick of staying with a script format. Besides, I've suddenly decided that I don't hate my regular writing half as much as I thought I had.so.I changed the format. Sorry. I'll fix up the rest of it to match when I get a chance. Oh, btw, someone had emailed me and asked if they could put my story up on their site.I lost your email address, so if you could re-send the message, I'd really appreciate it. Also.um.I think I might have repeated myself during the heart-to-heart.but I couldn't remember if I had ever fully explained Sabine's life story.I don't think so, however, so I'm going to do it. If I have, well, bear with me, please. It's been a long school year, and I can't remember what I've written.  
  
It was early morning when Sabine awoke from her troubled slumber. She sat up and stretched out. The door opened, and a familiar person walked in.  
  
"Good morning," Maggie Rose greeted quietly.  
  
"Morning, Maggie," Sabine replied curiously, looking around. "I'm back at MOM?"  
  
Maggie nodded. "Artemus brought you in. He insisted you get top care."  
  
Sabine forced down a smile. "How long have I been out?"  
  
Maggie hesitated. "Three days."  
  
The other turned slightly, eyebrows raised. "Three days?"  
  
The doctor nodded. "You had severe trauma.mental as well as physical, I'm assuming."  
  
Sabine froze, remembering for the first time the torture she had gone through. She squeezed her eyes shut against the memory and nearly screamed when a hand fell on her shoulder. She looked up at Maggie and sighed. "If you think I'm okay," she began hesitantly, "I'd like to be on my way." She gazed up at her old friend, who still looked mildly worried.  
  
"Of course. I would recommend that you spend a few extra days recovering completely, but you should be fine."  
  
Sabine smiled tentatively. "Thanks, Mags. I really appreciate it." She was surprised by the sincerity rippling through her voice.  
  
"We put your stuff in one of the rooms.You're welcome to get it."  
  
Sabine nodded, then followed the doctor from the room. Her few belongings- cloak and a few garments of clothing that she owned, as well as a few photographs- had been placed in a luxurious room deep in the center of Mission Omega Matrix Headquarters. She knew the room well; she had been in it many times as a young child. It was the room of Henry, her close friend and the late Head of MOM. It hadn't changed a bit from what she remembered; she assumed the new Head wanted it kept the same to honor Henry's memory. Sabine picked up her belongings and shoved them into a bag that had been left lying on the bed. She stopped once to pick up a picture of herself and Henry. She had given it as a gift to him when she was a child, and he had kept it by his bedside. She touched it and sighed.  
  
"A heavy sigh for a heavy heart."  
  
Sabine turned. "Artemus," she said, tensing slightly. He had saved her life, and obviously still loved her, and she had no way of knowing how this conversation would end.  
  
"I'm glad that you're alright. I was terribly worried about you for a while there."  
  
Sabine turned her back to him. "I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
There was an uneasy silence. "Packing, I see."  
  
She chuckled softly. "Yeah. I figured I should head out before I get kicked out."  
  
Artemus set a hand on her shoulder. "We weren't going to kick you out, Sabine. You're welcome to stay here."  
  
She shook her head. "I'd never be truly welcome here, Artemus."  
  
He slipped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "You don't know that."  
  
She tried to pull away, but he held tight. "I do know, Artemus. It would never work, me being here. Too many people hate me and what I've tried to do." She sighed. "Face it, Artemus, even the people I once loved thought I was trying to murder them."  
  
The sting of the comment drew Artemus back. "All the evidence pointed to you. I didn't want to believe it."  
  
"But it was better than thinking I was still good?" she demanded bitterly. When Artemus didn't respond, she sighed, then groped behind her for his hand. "I never stopped caring about you, Artemus. And I would never betray you or MOM. That's not how I am."  
  
"I know, Sabine. And.I'm sorry that I ever doubted you."  
  
She squeezed his hand and smiled faintly. "I know, Artemus. I know you're sorry, and I knew all along that you would be. That's the only thing that kept me going throughout." She leaned back against his chest and sighed happily, glad to be in his arms once more. He sensed this, and drew her closer to him. She leaned back in his arms for a few seconds, relishing in the pleasure it caused her, then began to cry softly. Artemus turned her around and brushed her tears away.  
  
"It's alright, Sabine. Everything will be fine." He hesitated. "You can stay, Sabine. You're welcome here."  
  
She bent over and picked up her bag. "I wish I could, Artemus, but." She broke off. "I just need some time. What happened.with Dad."  
  
Artemus stroked her cheek. "It was your father, then? I wondered." She turned away again, fighting off tears.  
  
"Yes, Artemus. It was my father." Her jaw trembled slightly, but she forced herself to continue. "When I was little. my dad was horrible." She turned slightly. "He used to beat me and my brother all the time.and my mom." A tear slid slowly down her cheek. "He murdered them one night, and I ran away.Henry investigated their murder and discovered that Dad had a daughter, so he scoured the town looking for me. When he found me, he brought me here." Sabine swallowed. "The night all this happened, I found out that Dad was the one who killed Henry when we were younger." She sighed. "I just.I need some time to myself, Arty." He nodded, then smiled faintly.  
  
"You'll be back, won't you?"  
  
"Wild horses couldn't keep me away for too long." She touched his cheek. "I'm really going to miss you, but.I don't think you need to deal with an overly emotional woman right now."  
  
Artemus chuckled, then became serious. "If you're going to leave, at least let me give you a going away present."  
  
Sabine shook her head. "I don't want whatever you have to give me-"  
  
He cut her off but leaning forward and planting his lips firmly against hers and kissing her softly. She froze in surprise, then eased into the kiss, returning it. When they finally parted, both were flushed. She grinned like a child. "If that's not enough to bring me back eventually, well, I don't know what is." Her grin softened into a smile. "I love you, Artemus."  
  
He froze, startled, then smiled back. "I.love you too, Sabine." She set something down on the bed, then calmly strode from the room. Artemus stared after her for several seconds, wanting to rush after her but too frightened by what had happened. Finally, he bent over and picked up the article she had left. It was a photograph of the two of them at age sixteen, surrounded by a heart. He slid it into his sleeve, then returned to his quarters.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, Artemus sat in his lair, thinking things over. Silverstone and Hawk strode in.  
  
"Well, another world crisis diverted," Silverstone said.  
  
Hawk grinned. "Yeah, the world would have been horribly upset if your head had been chopped off and brought on a silver platter to that nut."  
  
Artemus turned, ignoring their banter. "I know I would have been. Thank you, both, for your help on this mission."  
  
"So, is she staying, or what?" Silverstone demanded.  
  
"She has decided to leave again. However, this time she promises to return once she feels that she is able to."  
  
Silverstone rolled his eyes, but Hawk took a hard look at Artemus, then smiled. "I see."  
  
"What do you see?" Silverstone asked blankly.  
  
Hawk grinned. "Arty fell in love."  
  
Artemus turned away. "Arty was already in love," he replied softly, thinking of the photograph Sabine had given him. He smiled, knowing she would one day fulfill her promise and return to him.  
  
Finis  
  
Author's Note: Yipie, I'm finally done. How long did it take me? Too long, that much is for sure. So, what did you think? Like the ending, hate the ending? I'm planning on going through and making the rest of the story into an actual story (i.e.: like the last chapter). That *shouldn't* take too long, I hope, since it's stuff I've already written. So don't be surprised by the changes, I'll alert you when I do that. Also, at some point, I'm going to write the Jett portion of this fic. It'll star Cubby and an old friend of his (whom I haven't named), but Jett, Kayla, JB, Holly, Riley, and even Nigel and Maury (Artemus and Rat) will make some appearances. Oh, and Miz Coretta will probably show up at some point with her invaluable advice. So look forward to that. 


End file.
